


奇葩说（四）

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊/all张伟
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「奇葩说（四）」all彭磊/all张伟文案：现实向内容现实向、本来纠结这篇h还是最后加一篇h、最后还是觉得加一篇h吧、所以下一篇还是走某3、你懂的。🤫😅其实最终章是先写完的。OK、先上这篇。ps.连着写四章、真累啊、这中间还经历了网暴、一切都在文儿里吧。奇葩说第6季第10期。20191130.张伟.
Relationships: all彭磊/all张伟 - Relationship





	奇葩说（四）

start.  
生活迷茫找不着北、幸亏你认识了大张伟。  
谢谢各位谢谢各位啊。

世上无难事、只要肯放弃。  
少壮不努力、老大开夏利。  
名花虽有主、我来松松土。  
想要生活过得去、头上总要带点绿。

张伟的合辙箴言、总能让人猝不及防又记忆犹新。

马东的小眼睛又瞪得溜儿圆。

蔡康永的后槽牙又乐得全场人都看见了。

薛兆丰也被张伟圈粉儿了。  
还是因为张伟损人教授的两句。  
得、估计又多了一个要给张伟寄书的。

李诞一唱一和的跟着张伟好像个捧哏的、脑回路相似的俩人要是去了德云社估计能带个队也不一定。

张伟继续配合马东为资本打着广告。  
机智如张伟、怕是广告商们争相的头魁了。

乐夏第二季、马东邀请张伟成了常驻嘉宾、原因是价格谈得很不错。

真敢说呀、张伟什么时候都是大实话与幽默并进、既不让人觉得难堪也不让人觉得呆板。

比如邱晨是女生这件事儿、张伟虽惊讶、最后还是正式给人家恭敬的合掌、示意了歉意。

其实好多人认为张伟幽默完全是因为他说得简直并且不能再实话的东西了。  
比如说人怎么才能活着？  
一般人会想、要有钱、要努力、要完成梦想。  
估计张伟只会说一句：喘气儿就能活着呗。

再理所当然的事情真有人说出来的时候大家反而会觉得这是个幽默。  
这个时代、人们总爱用复杂的思想去思考事物、反而很多时候失去了纯真、失去了事物本来的样子。

单纯才是最大的武器、心眼儿再多总会有人赢过你。

关于童话、张伟理清思路之前都快把自己绕进去了。双手指着自个儿太阳穴跟二郎神要跟玉皇大帝请兵似的。  
最后突然神咒灵验了、拍着桌子原地一个蹦蹬！  
您这儿兔子蹬鹰呢？给旁边儿人吓的！

嘴里来了句：“童话就是给人接一活儿”

好么、跟写歌儿一样、您这儿全天下都是活儿了。  
通透！连经济学薛教授都夸您！

话么、正着说反着说都是理、就看您愿意听谁的了。  
比如兔子不吃窝边草、近水楼台先得月。  
等等。

奇葩说本来就是为了引起讨论才有的节目。  
世上好多事儿、根本就没有绝对的是非对错、大多是灰色地带、何必呢。  
所以张伟老挂嘴边儿上一句话就是：差不多得了。

可有些人就是非要在网上争个你死我活、不证明自己是绝对真理就不算完！  
您生活里是有多不顺才会挨网上批评这批评那！躲在屏幕后头敲键盘、估计这要真大街上碰上了您还得毕恭毕敬的跟人要签名儿呢！

不管是节目上还是节目下、彭磊都一致的如同  
他永远穿着的北海怪兽T恤和黑瘦腿儿裤。  
懒得换、更懒得顾及那些无关紧要的人。  
忙得音乐都快没时间做了、画儿都快没空画了。

就别瞎编排他了、鞭策他都不听！

有些人看起来毒舌实际上大家都喜欢他、有些人看起来温柔实际上大家都不待见他。

这是为什么呢？

就这就是所谓情商的问题吧。

有乐队被淘汰时永远是彭磊第一个冲过去跟人家说特别好。  
张伟口无遮拦的说练习生时是彭磊赶紧提醒别瞎说、现场有练习生。  
是彭磊调侃专业乐迷说他们都恨我时、专业乐迷每个人都一脸开心的看着彭磊胡说八道。  
等等……

所有文字化为一句：呵呵。

关于纯真、张伟思路清晰。

“康永老师这个特别有感触。  
就是我觉得内个越长大越应该活得像个小朋友。  
因为之前我和彭磊、咱们通过内个节目、我们俩不加了微信了么。  
我们俩这么多年啊、所谓什么什么摇滚啊、什么这个那个的。  
然后我们俩在微信里、聊前几句、谁也没聊过音乐、但是我们俩交流的第一件事儿是玩具。就是他把他玩具内个图给我看、我把我玩具图给他看。  
就是其实聊内些都没有用、就是你就感觉、你就莫名其妙你就会觉得他就会喜欢这个。然后我就会喜欢那个、我们俩就会聊这个。  
然后所以说有好多时候吧、就您说内个纯真、其实是不言而喻的。都不用说什么、然后我们好像就知道对方喜欢什么、我们应该为什么而在一起去做什么事儿。  
所以我觉得我们越应该长大了越应该像个小朋友。

李诞终于从张伟的话里听出来人俩相互吸引并且已经在一起的事实。  
胡噜着自个儿的瓢儿、得、这下小眼儿再瞪多圆也琢磨不出办法来了。

李诞憋屈、一个都捞不着么？  
我这么聪明的人就想不出办法来么？

李诞眼随张伟滴溜溜的转、这好动的小身板儿、看得李诞都快流哈喇子了。

李诞又胡噜胡噜自个儿瓢儿、录完了这期奇葩说。

tbc.


End file.
